


Laundry Day

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Laundry Day was written at Coinelot Reincarnated for the prompt: First time





	Laundry Day

Merlin’s first time alone in Arthur’s chambers lived long in his memory. Even now, as Arthur pressed him into the sumptuous bedding, Merlin’s teeth biting down on the brocade pillow, Merlin remembered the day he first lolled here.

The taste of sweat dancing on his tongue, the scent of Arthur’s seed still smeared on the bedding from the night before filled Merlin’s nostrils as the burn of Arthur’s cock stretched his upturned arse.

Damn, Merlin thought… George wasn’t nearly as efficient as he was as a servant. As the King’s Consort, he’d have a talk with him in the morning.


End file.
